Cuídate
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: [Drable—UA.] Ella era una maldita, una cobarde, no había duda de eso. Por estupideces y cobardía como las de ella, es que lo había perdido y le dolía... ¡Dios, cómo le dolía! Lo había perdido para siempre. Aunque tal vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes. "—¿Sabes, Kagome? Yo nunca dejé de amarte." Aún podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar cada parte de él.


**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Cuídate.**

* * *

[Drable—UA—Inspirado en una canción de _LOVG_.]

* * *

Cerró los ojos.

Sí… allí estaba él. Su prescencia, sus manos, sus caricias, su sonrisa, sus besos, la manera en la que le hizo el amor toda la vida, su pasión, sus ojos dorados, sus dedos explorándola expertamente, esa voz que la derretía, esos labios que la conocían y exploraban como si nadie más en el mundo —ni siquiera su madre—, la conociera como él.

Como InuYasha.

¡Cuánto lo amaba!

Una lágrima ella dejó caer por su blanca mejilla. Todo su oscuro y pequeño departamento, era el que albergaba la triste alma de una mujer enamorada que ya no estaba con el amor de su vida, el lugar que sostenía su cansado cuerpo, cansado de tanto dolor, cansado de tanto recordar y de tanto llorar. Necesitaba salir de ese encierro, necesitaba dejar de amarlo aunque fuera un minuto.

Necesitaba ser ella.

¿Por qué ese día ya no estaban juntos? ¿Por qué habían terminado? Ella solo había querido protegerlo, protegerse, ella solo había dicho que esa relación de años ya no iba más, ya no más.

Ella había sido amenazada: si él seguía amándola, alguien lo mataría.

Había derramado tantas lágrimas cuando supo que era verdad, porque el nombre del amenazador, había sido su ex, un maldito sicario que sí estaba dispuesto a matar a InuYasha, a su familia y a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino. No supo qué hacer. Se armó de valor, llegó hasta él antes de que cancelara su viaje al extranjero por la beca de la universidad, y le dijo que no lo amaba.

Que nunca lo amó.

Jamás olvidaría esa expresión en sus hermosos ojos dorados, esa expresión de incredulidad y dolor. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Cobarde! Si tan solo habría tenido la valentía de decirle por qué se separaba de él… ¡Al diablo! Ella merecía morir, merecía lo peor por haber sido tan estúpida.

Suponía que a esos tres años de no verlo, de no dejar de pensar en él ni un solo segundo, de extrañar su calor, sus labios, sus besos, sus miradas y sus caricias…suponía que había matado ese amor, suponía que nunca más regresaría por ella, suponía que jamás volvería a decirle _te amo._

Pero se lo merecía, se lo merecía por tonta. Se levantó de su sillón, se sirvió un poco de vino y se lo tomó de manera despreocupada, mientras se encaminaba hasta su saco, saldría en esa noche lluviosa, para llorar sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Abrió la puerta, dejó la copa por allí y salió. Escuchó como el estruendoso relámpago iluminó toda la ciudad y sonrió amargamente. Que clima tan perfecto para echarse a morir de tristeza. Al poner un pie fuera del edificio, sintió el agua fría mojarla, cerró los ojos, imaginando aquella noche en la que él le había pedido que fuera suya, una noche de lluvia en la que regresaban de mirar una película.

Cuando ella era una niña dulce y tonta enamorada de él. Comenzó a caminar y a empaparse, sin importarle que probablemente se enfermaría, pero no le importaba, solo quería pensar que podía estar más sola y tal vez olvidarse de él un momento, que tal vez podía dejar de amarlo.

—¿Sabes, Kagome? Yo nunca dejé de amarte. —Su corazón se paralizó.

—InuYasha…—Pronunció ella, sin creerlo. Con el corazón en la mano, los ojos desorbitados y las lágrimas corriendo libres por su mejilla, contempló al amor de su vida—. Tú…

—Nunca…—Repitió él con voz ronca, acercándose a la chica—. Nunca pude olvidarte, no dejar de extrañarte, Kagome. —InuYasha iba a llorar, podía jurar que sentía el agua tibia empezar a recorrerle el rostro.

Kagome se acercó al ambarino, mientras intentaba tocarlo, pero no podía. ¡Claro, no podía dejar de ser una maldita cobarde!—. InuYasha. —Su dulce voz quebrada…le dolió a InuYasha más que cuando ella le había dicho aquella mentira.

—Nunca dejaste de amarme. —Afirmó el ambarino, mientras se acercaba más. Kagome asintió de manera suave, culpándose mentalmente.

—Perdóname InuYasha. Solo quería protegerte yo…—Agachó la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Tonta. —Escuchó aquel insulto tan típico de él, no supo de tiempo cuando sintió el pecho de su ex novio contra su rostro empapado, cuando sintió los brazos de InuYasha apretarla, de manera desesperada—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

—¿Puedes perdonarme? —Inquirió ella, casi esperando lo peor.

—¿Ves cómo eres tonta? Eso no se pregunta, Kagome. —La chica siguió llorando de emoción y correspondió al abrazo de manera más apasionada, sin importar que estuvieran en medio de la inmensa lluvia.

—Es verdad —elevó el rostro para mirar a InuYasha—. Nunca dejé y jamás dejaré de amarte, InuYasha…nunca.

Sí, en ese momento supieron que estaban destinados para unirse por siempre.

A la final.

_Ella nació para él, y él… ¡él nació para ella!_

**Fin.**

* * *

Niñas, me inspiré con esta hermosa canción y no sé… quise hacer algo con ella xD espero no haya quedado TAN OoC y horrible xD

Nos leemos, bellas.


End file.
